Disaster in The Lab
by OceanSorrowSong
Summary: Let's see what happens when you mix a pyromaniac and his blond partner in with a chemistry lab. High school AU. Short story. (Sorry! Bad summary!) Warning: there will be some cussing!


**Me: Hey guys! This story here is just a little short story that I had to write in Science, except this is the Fairy Tail version!**

 **The original version has different characters that I made up (I don't want to plagiaries), reworded differently, and no cussing, violence, or magic.**

 **I might add the original story after this, but I'm not sure yet.**

 **Anyway~ The point of the story was to include at least 10 lab safety rules and 5 lab equipments... I think. I don't really remember. Oh well. But I'm know that it includes 10 lab safety rules, either directly or indirectly.**

 **Hope you like it! If you don't, just tell me since I'm just adding this story for fun.**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"SAFE!" A pink haired boy screams as he storms into the chemistry lab right as the bell rings.

"Safe!" Some of his classmates scream along with him while others just ignore him, already used to the pink haired boy's antics.

"Alright settle down you brats, and Natsu go to your seat!" Gildarts said, yelling at the class and the blond boy.

 ** _Meet Gildarts Clive: homeroom and physic ed teacher, lazy, alcoholic, pervert, usually called Gildarts instead of Mr. Clive, uses Crash magic._**

"Yeah, yeah. I got it Gildarts." Natsu said, waving Gildarts off nonchalantly.

Meet Natsu Dragneel: class clown, most popular boy in school (even though he himself doesn't know it), nicknamed "Salamander", dense, uses Fire Dragon Slayer magic.

Natsu walked towards his table where he see his best friend and partner glaring at him with an annoyed look on her face.

Smiling brightly, Natsu said, "Hey Lu-"

 **SMACK**

Natsu was cut off when a textbook was smashed against his face.

Why don't we go back to a few seconds before the bell rang.

 **Lucy's POV**

 _'Where is that fucking idiot?! He said that he'll be right behind me.'_ I thought as I looked at the clock for the seventh time. "If he isn't here before the fucking bell rings I'm gonna kill him when he does." I mumble to myself as I glared at the door.

5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1-

"SAFE!" A loud voice screams as the door blasted open.

I looked towards the door to that it was my destructive best friend. I heard Gildarts telling Natsu to sit down before he walked towards me.

I felt a vein throbbing once I saw his stupid grin that could make any girl melt. "Hey Lu-"

Before he could finish saying my name I threw my heavy science textbook, that just so happens to be right in front of me, at his stupid grinning face. The book met his face with a smack and slid of his face rather comically, leaving behind a red print of the book.

"What the hell took you so long!? You said that you'll be right behind me when you told me to go on ahead." I ask as he sat down.

"Sorry Luce. Happy wouldn't leave me alone until I promised to buy him fish after school." Natsu said sheepishly.

 ** _Meet Lucy Heartfilia: school's beauty and nerd, most popular girl in school, bookworm, called "Luce" by Natsu, "Lu-chan" by Levy, "Bunny girl" by Gajeel, and "Demon Lucy" (when angry) by everyone, naive, uses Celestial Spirit magic._**

"That's your excu-" Lucy started to shout but was but was cut off.

"Alrighty you brats! We're doing a little experiment today! Here are the papers that tells you what to do and don't use your magic! Especially you Natsu." Gildarts said passing a stack of paper to one person.

"Why are you always telling me that?!" Natsu whine.

Scoffing, Gildarts said, "You and I both know why."

"Why does he always tell me that?" Natsu mumbled.

"Because you always destroy things by starting a fight." I told him.

"Humph." Giggling, I watch as Natsu slump back into his seat, pouting.

I turned around to face the front and saw that Gildarts had just sat down and shouted, "Get started!" He promptly fell asleep after that.

I sweatdropped as I watch a trail of drool fall from his mouth.

Mutters of "What the hell old man!" and "Why is he a fucking teacher in the first place?" echo around the lab.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ok Natsu, let's get started." I said before grabbing the sheet. "It said to tie long hair up. Put on lab coats, goggles, and gloves." Putting the paper down, Lucy did as the paper said. "Natsu you got your safety stuff on?" She ask. When she didn't get an answer, she turn around to see that he had turned the Bunsen burner on high and was currently eating the flames, with none of his safety equipments on.

"Natsu!" I pulled his hands away from the burner as he was about to grab another handful of flames, turned off the Bunsen burner, and pushed him back in his seat.

"Ow~ What was that for Luce?" Natsu whine as I turned the burner off.

"Put your safety stuff on. NOW!" I semi-shouted when I saw that he wasn't gonna budge. Fearing for his life, Natsu quickly pulled on his lab coat, googles, and gloves. "Ok. Now you can turn the burner on, but not too big. You hear that pyromaniac? Not too big."

"Geez. I heard you the first time Luce." Natsu mumbles under his breath, turning the burner to medium flame.

Rolling my eyes at him, I said, "Good. Now hand me the tongs."

"What the hell are tongs?" Natsu ask, a confused look slapped on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me." She waited for Natsu to say yes but after a while she realized that he was serious. "Oh my goodness. How are you even in high school?! Never mind don't answer that." She said when she saw that he was gonna answer the stupid question. "Ok these are tongs. You use them to grab the test tube you want to heat up over the burner." Lucy said while showing Natsu a small claw looking metal

"Ok I get it." Natsu said.

"Good. Now hand me the erlenmeyer flask with the blue liquid and the test tube full of yellow stuff.

"What are you gonna do with all this stuff?" He ask.

"Just watch." Lucy pour some of the blue liquid into a beaker. Using the tong, Lucy held the test tube with the yellow substance over the open flame.

Once the substance was bubbling, Natsu wanted to take a closer look so he removed his goggle and put his face above the tube. When his face was over it, Lucy tried to warn him to move away but she was a second too late. A little bit of the bubbling content got into his eyes.

"AHHHHH!" Natsu scream closing his eyes.

"Oh no! Come on Natsu, we gotta go to the eye wash!" Lucy set the test tube on the rack before dragging Natsu to the eye wash and got the potentially hazardous chemical out of his eyes.

Walking back to the table, Lucy checked the book to see if the chemical was hazardous. Thankfully it wasn't. Sighing in relief, she told Natsu to put his goggles back on before she reheated the test tube once again. Fortunately, Natsu learned from his mistake and didn't put his face over the tube again. Once the substance was bubbling again, she slowing poured it into the beaker. Picking up the beaker, she pushed a stopper into it before shaking it lightly. After a few seconds, the liquid turned green.

"Wow that's so cool." Natsu shouted grabbing the beaker out of Lucy's hand. He popped the beaker off before he smelt somethinG coming from it. Putting the beaker under his nose, he took a deep whiff before thrusting it towards Lucy.

Not expecting that action, Lucy backed away, accidentally bumping into the burner where a part of her lab coat caught on fire. "AHHHH!" She screamed once she caught sight of the flaming part of her clothing.

 **WOOSH**

A fire blanket covered Lucy, putting out the fire. "Lucy are you ok?" A concern voice ask.

Pulling the blanket of her, Lucy said, "I'm fine now. Thanks Levy."

 ** _Meet Levy McGarden: Fellow nerd and bookworm, best friends with Lucy, one of the popular girls, midget, Student Council Historian._**

"Thank goodness. Well I better get back to Gajeel. You know how he is." Levy said. Turning towards her table, she took a few step before looking over her shoulder and said, "Oh and good luck with Natsu!" Levy then proceed to walk away, giggling.

"Thanks. I'll need it." Lucy grumbles, walking back to her table where Natsu sat wallowing in guilt.

"Luce I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's ok just don't do that again, cause you don't know if it'll exploded, poison me, or something." I said semi-screaming around the end. I looked at Natsu to see that he had a deadpan look on his face.

"You're overreacting Luce." He said emotionlessly.

"No I'm not. Some of these are dangerous and you don't even know it." She pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Natsu said while reaching over to grab a orange test tube, knocking over and cracking some test tubes. Once he got it, he poured some into a cracked test tube, pouring a purple liquid into it next.

"Natsu what are you mixing?" Lucy ask.

"I don't know. Just some random stuff." He said shrugging his shoulder.

"Give me that!" Lucy took the test tube and walk towards the sink, dumping the substance down the drain and throwing the test tube into the trash bin. "Hey Natsu can you read what we're supposed to do next?" She ask.

"Sure. Um... It said to-" He didn't finish because the paper caught on fire. Apparently, the paper was too close to the burner. "Oops?" He questioned as he looked at Lucy sheepishly while she looked as him in horror.

"Natsu go grab the fire extinguisher!" Lucy screams as she snapped out of her frozen state.

"What why? Can't I just eat it?" Natsu ask.

"NO! Now go!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

"AYE SIR!"

Natsu ran across the lab, grab the fire extinguisher, ran back to his table just in time to put the fire out. Now his worksheet was soggy, wet, and foamy. What he doesn't know is that the paper wasn't the only thing soaking wet and foamy.

"Natsu Dragneel... When. Can. You. Never. Set. Things. On. FIRE?!" Lucy growled out, glaring at Natsu, looking like she wants to kill him. If looks could kill then Natsu would be a dead man.

"S-Sorry L-Luce... I d-didn't see y-you there." Natsu stutters, looking like he's ready to wet his pants seeing Demon Lucy.

" Didn't see me there? DIDN'T SEE ME THERE?!" Lucy screams off in rage as she glares at Natsu murderously.

The rest of the class watch the scene before them, pitying the poor boy that's about to face Demon Lucy's wrath. Some of the students were actually laughing at the pink haired boy's misery, cough Gray and Gajeel cough, but all of them were frozen in fear. They watched the two, the tension building up so thick that you could cut right through it with a knife.

 **BBBRRRIIINNNGGGG**

Natsu quickly threw his goggle, gloves, and lab coat off, sending them flying across the room. He then ran for his life screaming, "I HAVE NO REGRETS!"

Lucy quickly threw her stuff off as well before running after the pink haired idiot screaming, "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET BEING BORN!"

"May his soul rest in peace." The class prayed. "Amen."

"What's going on here? Why y'all look like your praying for someone?" A groggy voice ask.

The class turn to see that Gildarts was awake. They sweat dropped at how he doesn't even know what's happening in his own class.


End file.
